


Roof

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Effie Trinket finds an intoxicated Haymitch Abernathy on a roof.Oneshot/drabble





	Roof

His breathing came in short ragged gasps as I took a second to catch my breath. I walked closer to his shadowed back. Piercing wind howled and tore at my clothes, my hair, his sweaty dirty shirt... The cracked rooftop light reflected off the whiskey bottle clutched in his grip as he crouched on the low edge, leading to a three hundred foot drop. 

_He's drunk, _I thought, sighing exasperatedly. I turned to get off the freezing rooftop, and just go back inside to the warm apartment below. He was obviously not coming in anytime soon, and I heard before that cold air was a good remedy to sobering up. 

But then everything started to happen at once as some sort of weird chain-reaction: his foot slipped on the edge, I reached out and managed to grab the back of his shirt. He stumbled, but managed to turn to me, and...the whiskey bottle fell, shattered. 

"Haymitch Abernathy," I gasped out. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Trinket." His voice was rough from the alcohol. He glowered at me out of the corner of his eye, his back to me again now that he'd shrugged me off. "Of all the times and places..." He laughed wryly. "Why don't you go back inside and just get yourself a little drink, sweetheart?" Haymitch rested his arms on the top of the ledge then. "This really isn't...any of your business."

"Oh okay." I rolled my eyes. "...wait right here while I go get Katniss and Peeta out here. I'm pretty sure it's their business."

To my surprise, his shoulders slumped. "You don't understand. It's just--"

"Just what? What?" I was starting to sound hysterical, I think. "These kids are counting on you, Haymitch! It's bad enough that that you get wasted every other minute of the day--God knows how they put up with it, I know I wouldn't--"

"Effie, you can't put up with it now."

"Exactly, see? But that's not the point--"

He turned around and sighed. Shiny blood-shot grey eyes searched my own almost hungrily. Wisps of blonde hair hung down messily over his eyes. His chin and upper lip were covered in unshaven sparse peach-fuzz that he ran a hand over defeatedly. 

"I'm going in to get a drink. Don't follow me." He said quietly. "Oh yeah, and Trinket?" I looked back up. "Next time...don't mess with my business."

He stumbled back inside drunkenly.

I sighed, shaking my head...and followed him back inside.


End file.
